Querías
by Petit Nash
Summary: Y ahí estabas tú, mirando el mundo, tu mundo y sentías que se desmoronaba lentamente... y de pronto querías... sólo querías decir la verdad.


**N.A. **Una nueva historia, especial para Jessica Hotchner Prentiss, espero que sea lo que pediste. Disfrutenla!

**Querías... **

Y ahí estabas tú, mirando el mundo, tu mundo y sentías que se desmoronaba lentamente, que nada de eso iba a volver a ser real y permanente, sentías que antes de que lo dijeras la decisión ya estaba tomada, que antes de que pudieras ponerlo en palabras ya los extrañabas demasiado y pensar en eso en medio de toda esa felicidad te hacía sentir... rara.

La perspectiva era rara, lo sabías, debías sentirte feliz con la boda de tu mejor amiga, lo sabías también, pero te costaba mucho quitarte esa espinita de todo lo que habías hecho, extrañado y sobretodo perdido... Había tanta felicidad en el ambiente que te costaba trabajo hilar todas tus ideas y separar lo bueno y lo malo, sentías la felicidad de tu mejor amiga y la compartías, pero de cierto modo eso también te hacia sentir una punzada de otras emociones raras.

El baile te distrajo, te hizo reír, alegrarte, compartir, cambiar de pasos en los brazos de tus mejores amigos, de los que en ese momento eran seguramente los hombres más importantes de tu vida; de Rossi, tu amigo casi paternal y mentor; de tu compañero, tu apoyo, quien te cubre la espalda, Morgan; del despistado, listo y siempre amistoso Reid... y de Aarón Hotchner, tu jefe, amigo, compañero y muchas cosas más que no habías puesto nunca en palabras.

Y entre la boda de JJ, los novios bailando muy juntos y muy felices, las miraditas furtivas que lanzaba García a Kevin cada que podía y el baile en general, sentías algo raro, algo como añoranza, algo que no era lo que Emily Prentiss, la persona coherente que eras, solía sentir... querías irte, bueno, no querías del todo, pero sentías que lo necesitabas porque tu vida ya no podía ser igual, sin embargo sentías algo raro en ese momento. Veías tu mundo y te planteabas nuevas cosas, una voz en tu cabeza te decía tantas cosas a la vez, te tentaba, era una voz muy nueva o más bien tan vieja que sonaba como nueva... Una voz que te hacía mirar a Hotch.

Y cuando él bailo contigo... algo paso, lo notaste de inmediato y seguramente él también, esa cercanía, esa confianza, la forma en que sus manos se tocaban suavemente, cada detalle entre ustedes significaba algo para ti y por el modo en que su rostro se acercaba al tuyo, en que su respiración te acariciaba suavemente, probablemente para él también. Y entonces, mientras mirabas tanta felicidad supiste que tenía que saber, de algún modo tenía que saber... sin embargo tras un par de bailes Beth se acercó y se acabó tu momento, recordaste que él tenía una relación con ella y que tal vez te correspondía mantener la distancia... dudaste momentáneamente sobre lo que querías.

Ibas a irte, de pronto lo tenías más decidido que nunca, pero también querías hablar con él, decirle, y eso, pese a Beth, también estaba más que decidido... querías decirle, pero no en ese momento...

Fiesta, baile, nostalgia, risas y hasta secretos en silencio, podías resistir eso, de hecho justamente eso te hacia falta en ese momento, esos instantes con esas personas especiales... y no querías que acabará, no querías irte, no querías dejar eso, no era justo, lo sabías perfectamente pero no estabas segura de que algo te hiciera dar marcha atrás... necesitabas cambiar algo en tu vida para volver a darle sentido. ¿Por qué tenías que marcharte?, ¿qué si querías algo más pero en ese momento aun no definías que era?, ¿qué si querías quedarte?... pero no tenías la seguridad de que era mejor que irte. Por eso también elegías marcharte.

Y la noche paso, la boda paso, pero las sonrisas y la felicidad de todos no parecía borrarse, y tus dudas tampoco, tampoco la certeza de que lo que querías hacer... Y dejaste que el tiempo de felicidad pasará, que la boda dejará de ser el asunto protagónico, no estabas en posición de querer cambiar eso... tu partida y tu confesión no podían opacar la alegría, tu mejor amiga no lo merecía.

Como llegaste al otro día, como volviste a la UAC sin sentir que algo terminaba de deshacerse... no lo sabías, pero lo habías hecho, buen trabajo Emily, lo habías logrado y te veías entera, eso era lo más sorprendente de todo. Te sorprendía eso, la seguridad, la sensación de que todo iba a estar bien que parecías irradiar en ese momento aunque no lo fuera... pero cuando decidiste hablar con él, bueno, ese era un asunto diferente, te costaba ser igual de coherente y tranquila con él...

-¿Estas segura de que es lo que quieres Emily?- te preguntó él después de que, quien sabe como, habías terminado por contarle todo

-Eso creo...- como te costaba decirlo, él te ponía nerviosa, te hacia dudar...

-Necesitas cambiar algo...-

-Así es- no sabías ni como contestabas

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, entiendo porque lo necesitas... pero eso no significa que este de acuerdo con que te vayas, Emily- te sorprendió, el corazón te dio un vuelco y no podías ignorarlo- harías mucha falta... nos harías falta a todos-

-No es por ustedes, es...- te habías quedado sin habla de nuevo, tenías que decirle

-No tienes porque explicarme, es tu decisión y la aceptaré-

Te rompía el corazón irte, te rompía el corazón que él estuviera tan dispuesto a dejarte ir... habían prometido hablar, lo primero que harían en el día, pero entre todo lo que quedaba por hablar sobre la boda y el trabajo, habían iniciado la conversación tres veces y tres veces la habían dejado sin terminar. Hasta que había llegado la noche y entonces ya no podían ser interrumpidos... y ahí estabas, decidiendo, queriendo algo... gritándote interiormente "Dios, Emily, sólo dilo"

Era él quien te facilitaría todos los papeles a llenar, quien debía firmar que te fueras... pero querías que no lo hiciera, que opusiera alguna resistencia... Habían terminado la platica, habías dicho básicamente lo que debías decir y básicamente él había contestado todo lo que debía contestar, te había apoyado, te había escuchado, había sido amable, confiable... un amigo excelente, pero... querías algo más.

-Necesito decirte algo- soltaste al fin

-Lo que quieras- contestó cordial, por supuesto no esperaba nada

-Sólo no me odies por lo que voy a decir-

-Yo no podría odiarte- te contestó.

Pero no querías que dijera más, que intentará adivinar más, que fuera amable contigo o que te cortará la inspiración justo en ese momento que habías decidido ser tan valiente, sólo querías soltarle la verdad y dejar de ocultar cosas que no debían estar ocultas y menos cuando estabas por irte. Sencillamente querías decirlo y al diablo con todo lo demás.

-Estoy enamorada de ti- lo habías dicho y él te miraba un tanto sorprendido- siempre he estado enamorada de ti, desde el día en que entre en el equipo... siempre lo he estado y probablemente siempre lo estaré... sólo que nunca te lo dije, tal vez porque al principio no estaba segura, tal vez porque... no lo sé, sólo sé que anoche con la boda, con tanta felicidad y romance, cuando bailaste conmigo... y luego cuando te vi con Beth, yo sentí que algo pasaba, que algo cambiaba muy dentro y creí que tú debías saber, que... no sé que tan coherente sea, pero estoy enamorada de ti, Aarón Hotchner, profunda e irremediablemente enamorada de ti-

Lo habías hecho, lo habías dicho... habías soltado la bomba... y era tremendamente liberador... aterrador también, pues acababas de decirle a tu jefe que estabas irremediablemente enamorada de él y esas palabras eran fuertes... cuenta del uno al mil, Emily, toma aire... querías calmarte esperando a que él dijera algo.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora, Emily?- te pareció una pésima pregunta, pero justa

-Porque es la verdad, porque voy a irme, porque anoche entendí que hay cosas que no pueden ocultarse, no cosas así- casi sentías que estabas por llorar- y sé que estas en una relación, entiendo eso, no te estoy pidiendo nada más, sólo quería decírtelo... antes de irme... sólo quería que lo supieras, que... estoy muy enamorada de ti-

-No sé ni que decirte...-

-No digas nada, no hace falta- dijiste manteniendo toda la compostura, dignidad y liberación que te quedaba- esta bien así. Buenas noches-

Se te habían acabado las palabras, querías algo más pero te alcanzaba con eso, estar enamorada por tantos años y finalmente poder decirlo era liberador y te hacia falta decir eso, te alcanzaba con eso, por eso pudiste dejar la oficina. Lo habías dicho, una pena que sólo podías decirlo y no pedir más, pero era lo justo cuando estabas por irte, ya no podías esperar más. Soñabas con una oportunidad, con poder compartir esos sentimientos con él y probablemente toda tu vida soñarías con eso, pero al menos él ya sabía lo que sentías.

Pensar en empacar, en contarle a todos, en llenar papeleo al por mayor para poder irte, ocupo tu mente el resto de la noche y gran parte del día siguiente, llenarías los papeles primero y antes de que fuera un hecho le dirías a todo, querías estar segura de todo antes de tener que despedirte, en el fondo como odiabas las despedidas.

Último papel lleno... necesitabas la firma de Hotch, eso era todo, lo último... y entonces todo sería aprobar tu partida. Era hora de partir, que remedio tenías... papeles en mano entraste en la oficina de Hotch, tomaste aire y de inmediato supiste que algo había pasado... te miró un segundo y sentiste como se erizaba el vello de tu cuello.

-Necesito que firmes esto- dijiste profesional y le diste los papeles

Y él los tomó, los miró, los leyó, te miró un momento, pero no los firmó... te los regresó al momento. No entendías, no tenía nada de sentido. Lo miraste sorprendida y él te sostuvo la mirada.

-No voy a firmarlos, Emily- te dijo él- no vas a irte-

-No te entiendo... ayer dijiste que apoyabas mi decisión- le regresaste los papeles a la espera de que los firmara, de que dejará de darle vueltas al asunto y asumiera que era hora de acabar con eso, que ibas a irte y eso era lo justo

-Lo sé, pero... no vas a irte- dijo y de golpe rompió los papeles

Te sorprendiste, te quedas sin habla al ver como rompía en dos los papeles... No entendías, no podía ser así, él no tenía porque hacer eso... no entendía acaso lo difícil que ya eran las cosas para ti, te lo preguntabas seriamente... Te dejaste caer en la silla frente al escritorio sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Dijiste que me entendías-

-Sí, entiendo... pero no lo acepto-

Lo único que cortaba el silencio era el latir de tu corazón.. no tenías palabras, aunque querías tenerlas no eras capaz, sólo lo mirabas y esperabas, no sabías si podías hacer algo más...

-No quiero que te vayas, Emily, no acepto que te vayas y no hay modo de que lo permita-

-Pero...-

-Como tu jefe no puedo hacer nada, debo aceptarlo; como tu amigo puedo decirte lo mucho que te extrañaré, la falta que harás aquí, pero deberé apoyarte... pero como el hombre que soy, el hombre enamorado de ti que soy, no puedo dejarte ir, no me perdonaría dejarte ir ahora-

-Hotch... Tú...- te habías casi te costaba respirar... Respira, Emily, cuenta del uno al mil

-No puedo, Emily, no después de lo que dijiste, no después de una confesión así-

-Pero tú estas con Beth- protestaste

-No, ya no, desde ayer en la noche ya no- te dijo y se acercó a ti- ayer en la noche termine con Beth, definitivamente-

-No tiene sentido-

-Nunca creí que tuviera una oportunidad contigo, nunca pensé que pudiera pasar, sin embargo ayer que me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi, despertaste algo, un sentimiento que hacia años que intentaba callar, una voz que me gritaba lo terrible, profunda e irremediablemente que estaba enamorado de ti yo también-

-Aarón...- susurrar su nombre en ese momento te resulto casi una bendición

-Así que no puedo dejarte ir... sería un idiota si te volviera a dejar salir de mi vida-

Dios, como deseabas que te besará, que te tomará en sus brazos y te dijera nuevamente lo enamorado que estaba de ti, como deseabas rendirte a él, cancelar todos tus planes y vivir eternamente enamorada de él... querías perderte en él, quedarte con él, pertenecerle a él, que te besará en ese momento y cada día a partir de ese momento, querías que te amará del modo en que tú lo habías amado durante tantos años.

Y, como adivinando una parte de tus pensamientos, te tomó en brazos y te besó, poniendo en sus labios toda su entrega, su corazón... una promesa sin palabras de que no iba a dejarte ir, de que te quería, de que iba a amarte, de que también estaba igual de enamorado, de que te seguiría al fin del mundo porque de todos los rincones de la tierra a los que pudiera ir siempre elegiría estar contigo... Te besó y lo besaste... y el resto quedo sobreentendido.

Ya no irías a ningún lado.

**FIN**


End file.
